


Barisi's Kinktober

by orphan_account



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Coming In Pants, Deepthroat, Facials, Frotting, M/M, face fucking, issa kinktober, no beta we die like (wo)men, we shall update tags as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's the most wonderful time of the year.I forgot about kinktober up until last night, cheers to see how far my commitment can carry on.





	1. Day 1: Deepthroating/Face Fucking/Facials

**Author's Note:**

> Omlawd it's day one of kinktober and I'm already stressed out. I don't think each day is going to be a massive 5-6k word long because I'm an idiot and forgot to plan ahead so I have to do these within the day so. But I really want to participate this year with Barisi. I haven't seen the official kinktober list so I'm doing my own. 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> -Leah

Barba is a man of patience, an embodiment of control and authority, he’s a lawyer, he knows how to keep his emotions to a minimum and his reactions nonexistent. At least, he thought he could, that’s when Dominick Carisi Jr. crashed into his life and tested each one of his well-crafted and guarded personality. 

He’s known the Detective for two and a half years, ever since Carisi joined the squad, and at first, he didn’t regard the junior detective a second look unless it was to check him out. Especially when he shaved off that horrendous mustache. Barba remembers, he went a solid six months of just stolen glances and professional conversations until he started opening up to the man’s relentless advances. 

And they were relentless. 

Barba acknowledged that as hero worship at first, Carisi was studying to become a lawyer and saw Barba as a superior figure, at least in the degree of law; but it changed, Carisi changed, Barba can’t pinpoint when or how, but soon the infatuated curiosity about law turned to the infatuated curiosity with him. And at first, Barba minded, a lot, he would shut it down before the idea can even blossom, no personal questions unless it pertained to a case, it was open information, or he used it as an example himself. No late nights putting together a case. No talking over a meal if it didn’t pertain to the case or law. Barba shut down every single one of Carisi’s attempts to make casual conversation whether it be about himself or personal experience. 

And that should have been the end of it. But Carisi has a relentless passion. His mouth never stopped moving, his thoughts always seemed to be at war, and the man always had such compassion for everyone and everything when the situation didn’t warrant for it. Carisi was an eager puppy dog, always ready to give his thoughts and opinions about something, always ready to talk, always ready to show how truly amazing he is. 

And that fucked Barba. 

Carisi was such a good soul, exceptionally bright even when Barba doesn’t want to admit it, kind-hearted, and willful. And every time the Detective talked he always listened, even if he presented he didn’t. 

But so what? Barba has been harboring this crush going on a year and a half, despite Carisi’s attempt to destroy the steel walls Barba had so elegantly made, Barba has managed to still hold patience as a virtue, continued to control situations, limit his reactions. But he’s been lost the battle of detachment, he’s lost the battle to keep his emotions at bay, but at least they don’t show. Or at least he doesn’t think they do. 

So now two years down the line of letting Carisi in, taking personal questions, long nights, and lingering touches, Barba can’t help but want to hear that pretty mouth close. 

It’s true, Carisi is one of the few people Barba wouldn’t mind to talk his head off, but his nights have become lonelier and images and daydreams have become vivid. He imagines Carisi down on his knees, mouth full of his cock, choking, slobbing, so damn vividly it could be considered a memory. 

Carisi has a nice body and an even prettier face. In all meanings of the word, Carisi is a pretty boy. Those blue eyes, so full of light, curiosity, and wonder. That hair, beautifully blond with silver streaks running through and when caught in the perfect amount of light shines brighter than any star Barba has laid eyes on. That head, Carisi always seems to be inside it too much, you can hear the gears working a mile a minute, trying to piece together new information as it comes and it’s brilliant to see, to witness. That body, Carisi has a lean but muscular structure, the way his biceps become pronounced whenever he wears dress shirts that fit him, or how narrow his waist is whenever he has a vest on, and don’t get Barba started on those long legs, Barba can only dream what they look like wrapped around his waist, shivering and pliant; there’s also a whole subcategory for Carisi’s ass and dimples, two beauties that should be held on a higher pedestal. But above all of them, the one thing that Barba loves the most is Carisi’s mouth. Those pink lips, Barba can tell the man’s mood based on the position he has his lips in. Deep concentration? Carisi’s lips are puckered, only slightly, parted slightly so there’s a glimpse of his pink tongue poking through. Confusion? Pulled back in a straight downward line. Happy? Well, the man’s whole face lights up, but his lips, they curl, they open, and right beside them those dimples show, it’s a great sight. 

Now Barba can write a novel based on Carisi’s lips alone, but his main fascination with them is with the amount they move. Carisi is notorious for budding into a conversation he wasn’t invited in, giving his two cents on a situation, whether legal or personal. Carisi’s mouth is always running. And despite the Staten Island accent, that Barba had soon grew used to, half of the time, what Carisi said was insightful. Whether it was pertaining to a case, where they could make a legal argument or some whimsical tidbit that always helped the squad further down the road. Carisi’s mouth was useful. But when it runs, it never stops. And most times, Barba doesn’t want it to stop, not that he would ever admit that, but out of all the detectives rambles when discussing, Barba listened to Carisi more than the others, excluding Benson. 

Rollins and Fin were always white noises to him anyways, Barba only heard what he was looking for whenever those two spoke. 

But Christ, there’s been times, many inappropriate times where Barba just imagined shutting the Detective up for once, making that beautiful head of his slow down to a screeching halt, and almost in every one of Barba’s daytime fantasies, Barba gathers this mean by fucking Carisi with his cock. 

Now, given their line of work, these thoughts are beyond inappropriate, but Barba rationalizes with himself that as long as he doesn’t act on these fantasies, no complaint with HR should be filed and he won’t go to jail. 

But Carisi is relentless. His mouth is relentless. His brain is relentless. And now all Barba wants to do is dominate Carisi and shut him the fuck up. 

Barba has thoughts of what it would like to be with Carisi, all pretty and fucked out, mostly on Barba’s bed, but Barba has caught himself thinking about fucking the Detective in his office or at the squad room more than he’s willing to admit. It’s just the imagery is so grand to Barba. Instead of Carisi jumping to the next point of his opinion, the only thing the man can say is Barba’s name over and over and over while Barba fucks him good, hard and dirty, not quick, not at all, Barba would want to savor the moment of complete numbness and halt of Carisi’s mind. 

He wants to drive the man insane, destroy and ruin him completely. Barba wants his name spoken like a prayer before he can even contemplate being done with Carisi. 

If there’s even a ‘being done with Carisi’ because Barba’s afraid once he gets a taste, he’d be hooked, like a shot of heroin, the first fix he gets he won’t be able to stop at just one. Even though Barba realizes how much he’s objectifying Carisi, Barba knows that’s only a quarter of why he wants the younger man so bad. 

As Barba said, it’s the compassion, the passion, the good, the brilliance, it’s the humor, the quick-wit, the competence, the want to do the right thing just because it’s the right thing. It’s so much more than Carisi’s ability to be the prettiest boy standing but also the smartest one there too. Carisi’s complex. As much as the Detective thinks he’s an open book, he’s not, especially if one doesn’t know how to catch onto it. Barba notices the way Carisi avoids certain topics like the plague, how Carisi subtlety directs the conversation towards a different perspective, how Carisi is so quick to worry about someone else and couldn’t give a damn about himself. Barba sees that, not because he sees it in himself, the two are highly different, but because Barba has become so engrossed with Carisi it’s impossible not to notice. And those are the other three-quarters of the reason why Barba yearns for the detective, the strong inkling to protect, to help, to care. 

It’s only been a handful of times where he’s seen Carisi truly vulnerable, and even then the man is still reserved, holds certain truths and facts so close to his heart that Barba has to dig through the man’s rib cage if he wants to see. 

Barba knows that if they do ever start dating or become something official, Carisi isn’t going to bare his soul on the first night, but it’s a comforting thought that somewhere, in the long run, that mouth will tell Barba things that only he would know about, something they can share the burden or the gratitude together. 

And this is all wishful thinking, his mind overcompensating and fixating on situations that can never be. 

Probably. 

You see, Barba is going through a dilemma. 

An existential crisis one will say. 

Carisi can’t shut the fuck up. 

And to anyone looking in, that would just be a regular normality at this point, but it’s not. The man, only the heavens know-how, has grown even more persistent with his ramblings because ever since this Monday, Carisi’s mouth has been on fire. 

His two cents about law, cop, and personal advice every time, he even cut Barba off once to finish his own thought. This left Barba fuming come Friday. The Detective was relentless and his mouth was running marathons. 

That’s why, after a particularly bad Friday morning, Calhoun won a motion-hearing and a failed arraignment where the suspect was held on bail, Barba was in no mood for Carisi’s talkative state. 

He dreaded the knock on his office door and Carmen's brief explanation of the detective’s arrival. 

“Detective,” he started, “to what do I have the pleasure?” 

“Counselor,” the accent bleeding out, “thought I can ask you something.” 

Barba looked up from his paperwork, “You came all the way over here to ask me a question?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Carisi waves a file in front of Barba, “Lieu sent me to give you this.” 

“More paperwork. Delightful.” 

“So…” 

Barba sighed, he could feel a migraine coming, “What is your question, Detective?” 

“The failed motion-hearing with Rita Calhoun, how evidence of Mr. Adler’s clear child pornography habit can be protected as Freedom of Speech because he only engaged talk about young kids and didn’t provide pictures.”

“Was there a question in that summary, Detective? Or are you just trying to waste my time?” 

Carisi chuckles, his hands find their way into his pocket, “Cheeky,” he comments. “Why?” 

“Carisi-“ 

“Why did it fail, Barba?” 

Barba groans, the migraine is definitely there with full force, “Because Calhoun emphasized Mr. Alder’s use of ‘hypothetically’ and ‘may’, therefore, for him to be charged with evidence like that would be breaking his constitutional right.” 

“But it’s explicit messages of what he wants to do with these kids. Even his ‘short story’ got thrown out! Which was basically a how-to manual for raping children.” 

“Yes, Detective, I am aware-“ 

“Not to mention he drew pictures to go along! How can that be protected under Freedom of Expression?” 

“Since they are cartoon image-“ 

“Performing provocative acts with allusion towards being young!” 

“Carisi, would you shut the fuck up for a minute? Christ.” Barba grits out, his finger massaging his temple. “You’ve been insufferable all week and I don’t have the brain cells to listen to your idiotic and obvious observations. Nor do I need your two cents on every legal decision I deal with.” 

“Perhaps you do since you can’t make your own arguments stick.” 

Barba stops, his eyes flash open and green eyes bore into blue ones, “Excuse me?” he asks, voice steady but laced with rising anger. 

“You heard me,” Carisi replies, he even dares to roll his eyes, “Maybe if the Great Rafael Barba can stop applauding his own ass and listen to other people’s advice, your legal ethic could increase.” 

Barba lets out a dry, humorless chuckle, something inside him clicks and he can’t help but be filled with rage. Slowly, he pushes himself up from his chair, he rebuttons his suit jacket and smooths the front of it down. 

“Listen here, Detective Carisi,” Barba’s voice is low, dark, it’s his voice whenever he’s dealing with criminals. Disgusted and supercilious. “I didn’t drag my ass through law school to become top of my class for this. I know how I got here, as a Manhattan A.D.A, with an office and a nameplate to go along,” Barba crosses his way towards Carisi, his steps slow and calculated, “and it wasn’t by listening to a cop with an accent and a law book, so forgive me if I don’t seem appalled by your mediocre evaluation of my previous performances this week. Perhaps you should show your way out of my office and come back when that mouth of yours is finally tamed.” 

A silence falls over them, neither have broken their intense eye contact and Barba is now inches away from the other man. Despite the slight redness of Carisi’s cheeks, the man is unfazed. 

“Tame me? And who would that be, Counselor? Certainly not you. All bark and no bite.” 

Barba’s nostrils flared and before he could stop himself, Barba grabbed a fistful of Carisi’s black tie, effectively pulling the Detective down to his height. 

“Do you believe I’m intimidated by you, Detective? Or even threatened? I deal with worse men than you before breakfast. Know that the only thing that’s dreadful about you is your mouth, surely it can be put into better use than spew nonsensical bullshit.” 

Carisi chokes slightly, fighting to regain his composer but failing with the iron grip Barba has on his tie. “Y-Yeah?” his voice breaks a bit, “Like what, Counselor? Since you have all the answers. What better use?” 

Barba regards him, his brain finally clicking towards the compromising situation he just dug himself into. With a grit of his teeth, Barba releases his hold on Carisi and the man stumbles a bit. 

“Get out of my office.” He opts for instead. 

“That’s it? You’re going to kick me out?” 

“Pretty much, have a good evening, Detective.” 

Barba turns and goes back to behind his desk, he wants to regain his control on this situation, but he could feel it slipping out from his fingers. 

“No.” 

“I’m sorry? Do you have a hearing deficiency as well, Detective?” 

“You can’t lead me on like that and then kick me out.” 

“Who said I was leading you anywhere?” 

“All week. I know you forget sometimes but I am a detective, I know body language, and despite how ‘good’ you think you are at concealing your feelings, you’re not. There’s nothing subtle about us talking and your eyes flicking down towards my lips every time I say something smart.” 

Barba feels his anger dissipate and embarrassment appears, “You were doing that on purpose? This whole week? Cutting me off, adding your advice on whatever-the-fuck this whole week because I looked at your lips?” 

Carisi has the gall to fucking smile, those long legs making short strides towards Barba’s desk, “Pretty much, call it an on-going investigation.” 

“Into what?” 

“How long it would take for you to yell at me and I gotta say, Counselor, I’m impressed, it took a bad Friday morning with a leading question to finally see that fire in your eyes. So tell me. Am I just special?” 

Barba doesn’t even know what to fucking say right now, knowing he’s been caught is one thing but knowing he’s been deliberately caught? 

“What are you trying to insinuate, Detective?” Barba tries to play dumb, tries to stand his ground and grasp at the little control he has over this conversation. 

Carisi makes an unimpressed face, those lips pulling downwards as he sits on the edge of Barba’s desk now that Barba’s had taken residence in his chair. 

“Don’t play dumb, Barba, it doesn’t suit you,” is the reply Barba receives in turn, Carisi licks his lips and checks his watch. “I knew you were stubborn, but even this is exaggerated.” 

Anger and frustration are waging a war inside Barba now, all he wants to do is shut Carisi up, all he wants is the control back. 

“You’re getting off on this, aren’t you? This isn’t to prove your theory, this is to make sure it’s real. That it’s there. You came out of your mouth all week to me, and even though it excited you that I didn’t bite back, you’re also disappointed that I didn’t fuck your mouth then and there.” 

There’s a sharp intake of breath and Barba smirks, that blush finally coming in full effect. 

“Is that what you want to do?” 

Carisi’s voice is small, a subtle shift towards his previous tone and Barba realizes what he had said. There’s a line that’s being crossed here and Barba is fucking tap dancing on it now. He knows it’s unprofessional, he knows it should be talked about beforehand, he knows this is probably the wrong approach to his actual feelings towards Carisi, he knows. But the taboo of it makes him not care, the heaviness of the situation, the hope in Carisi’s blue eyes. 

“Yes.” 

A sigh of relief comes from Carisi as he pushes himself off of Barba’s desk and instead makes his way towards Barba’s chair, which Barba is still in. Two long legs make themselves at home when situated against either side of Barba’s thighs and Barba had no choice but to grab Carisi’s ass. For support, of course. Despite his greedy hands digging into the clothed globes. 

Carisi bends his head, their mouths millimeters apart, Barba can feel Carisi’s growing heart rate, “We need to talk about this later, I hope you know.” 

Carisi’s arms are wrapped around Barba’s neck and his hands are idling with the hair near his neck, “I know and we will,” Barba squeezes Carisi’s ass which elicits a sigh from the Detective, “but for now, let me help tame that mouth of yours.” 

“Please.” 

With that, their lips collide, almost molding into one with their newfound sync with one another. Barba allows himself to marvel the softness of Carisi’s lips before licking at them, demanding for them to open and they do so effortlessly and Carisi’s tongue is there to meet his. Just like in real life, Carisi puts up a fight, Barba instantly knows it’s a ploy but he’s eager to play along. 

Both of their tongues dancing for dominance, licking and pushing against one another emitting wet sounds in the vacant office. Their play carries on but it isn’t until Barba lands a heavy hand onto Carisi’s ass and holds that Carisi submits, the whine the falls from Carisi’s throat to Barba’s is delectable and all Barba wants is more. 

Barba is momentarily appreciative for his expensive taste in chairs because this one has yet to give up on them, even when Carisi starts moving his hips against Barba’s. Their clothed cocks aligning up with one another in a teasing sort of way. 

Barba is doing expeditions into Carisi’s mouth now, exploring every nook and cranny, committing the map his tongue wrote into memory because this will happen again. 

He reduced Carisi into a panting mess, rutting against him and pliant moans, it’s the Carisi from his wet dreams, starting with a fight but gradually losing and willing. 

Carisi’s fingers make their way into Barba’s long hairs, he pulls at them and Barba grunts which Carisi eats up. They finally pull away and a trail of saliva connects them, they’re both panting hard and their eyes are dilated two sizes too big. 

Then, Carisi has the audacity to place soft kisses against Barba’s neck, softly nipping at the skin to ensure it doesn’t leave a mark. 

“Tell me what you want,” the Detective whispers, his tongue tracing a long strip up the column of his neck. 

Barba briefly thinks the question should be coming from him, but complies anyway, “You,” Barba’s hand runs from Carisi’s ass and up towards the middle of his back and then back down again. “I want to fuck your mouth, Carisi.” 

Carisi pulls away and Barba wonders if he had said something wrong, “Sonny.” 

“What?” 

“C’mon Rafael, I’m about to suck your cock and you’re still calling me by my last name.” 

There’s a sudden unprompted fit of laughter between the two and Barba can feel his chest implode, of course. 

He pulls Carisi- he pulls Sonny in for another kiss, it’s short and sweet, it implies that this isn’t only for a quick fuck. 

“Despite how old that name makes me feel, of course, Sonny.” 

The smile Barba gets in return is worth it, all teeth and dimples. 

“This is okay then, right?” 

“More than.” 

They share another kiss, brief and loving, empty of the previous bite they had before. It’s tender and addictive, and it continues for a bit longer. 

Slowly, Sonny slips off of Barba’s lap and onto the floor below, his eyes heavy with lust and want. His lips are also kiss-bitten, red and plump. All Barba wants to do is fuck that mouth that has surprisingly gone quiet save for the moans, the power is exhilarating. 

Barba’s finger rest underneath Sonny’s chin and lifts his head upwards, “Is this okay?” he asks to which Sonny nods vehemently. 

“Yes, please, Rafael.” 

Sonny’s accent seems to grow twice as thick when aroused and that shouldn’t turn Barba on as much as it does. 

Barba’s fingers take a rough hold onto Sonny’s chin then and pull it towards him, the Detective scrambles to regain his balance and tries to situate his knees against the carpet. 

“Good, now be good niníto and take me out.” 

The order falls casually from Barba’s lips as if it’s usual to ask junior detectives these kinds of things. But nonetheless, always so eager, Sonny’s fingers move towards Barba’s pants, hurriedly undoing the zipper and buttons along. Long, pale fingers work quickly to free the straining member but only stops when it pops out. Thick and heavy with beads of pre-cum making its way down the shaft, against the pulsating veins. 

“Christ,” Sonny curses, his mouth falling open and his eyes glued to the scene. 

“Blasphemy,” Barba chides, but he can’t ignore the ego-boost. Sonny ignores him and Barba can see that pink tongue making its way through those bruised lips and eagerly lick at the bead of pre-cum on his tip. Barba sucks in a groan and allows Sonny some control over the situation, not wanting to push the man too far, especially if this is his first. Sonny’s eyes flash up towards him, those deep seas of blue conveying a symphony of emotions and while maintaining that eye contact, Sonny opens his mouth a bit more and wraps those pink lips over Barba’s cockhead. “Oh, fuck.” 

That verbal appreciation must have encouraged Sonny as his head pushes down and engulfs more of Barba’s cock, Barba lets out another quieted moan, his hand tangling itself in the blonde locks. He doesn’t guide, he doesn’t push, it takes a lot from Barba to not fuck Sonny’s mouth then and there but he wants the man to grow accustomed first. 

Sonny does just that, nothing hurried, nothing rushed, almost as if he’s warming Barba’s cock by the way his mouth just sits over it, providing suckling every time another inch is conquered. There’s a whimper, it’s muffled, but due to Barba’s intent concentration on the man below, he hears it and watches as Sonny’s lips, Sonny’s mouth finally hit the base of his cock, he watches Sonny’s nose press against his pubic hairs, and watches the shiver that wrecks the Detective’s body because of it. 

Barba lets out a choked moan, “Fuck you’re good, you’re so good,” the compliment rolls off his tongue and Barba started to brush the hair out of Sonny’s face to see more of that red flush fill in that pale skin. 

Sonny mewls at the praise and Barba receives a swallow in turn, Barba swears as he could feel his cock pulsate and twitch just for Sonny to swallow against him again. Sonny’s head starts to pull up but only halfway as he pushes down again, right to the base, he repeats this action a few more times, each time eliciting a different form of praise from Barba, either a groan, a compliment, or a hair pull. All of which Sonny ate up. 

After a bit of coaxing and the most prolonged torture, Barba has ever endured, Sonny lifts up from his cock and swallows harshly, the Detective pants hard in attempts to catch his breath. Barba’s cock is glistening from spit and pre-cum, still standing tall and the red tip even angrier. 

But Barba can’t help but notice Sonny’s wrecked features, the flushed cheeks, bruised lips, dilated eyes. So Barba regains his grip on Sonny’s hair, which made the man below him moan, and pulled at it so their lips can meet again. Barba swallowed each whining compliant Sonny had and more, tasting himself and Sonny on Sonny’s tongue and lips. 

“R-Rafael,” Sonny started, his voice sounded ruined already, “want you to fuck my mouth, please,” he begs, it sounds so pretty when he says it. 

“Are you sure, Cariño? I don’t want to hurt you-” 

“I can take it, please, I promise to tell if I want you to stop.” 

Barba grunts, “I don’t deserve you.” 

Sonny smiles, “We’ll talk about that later, but for now, I need you to fuck my mouth, Rafael.”

“How can I deny you anything?” Barba guides Sonny back down towards his cock, still wet from saliva, “I need you to relax your throat, mi sol, take deep breaths through your nose, okay?” Sonny nods, “Good, now let's put that mouth to use, yeah?” 

Barba doesn’t wait for a response and pulls at Sonny’s hair, the man instantly opens his mouth again to welcome Barba’s cock into his mouth. Barba starts off slow, pulling the Detective’s head up and down his cock, Sonny presses his tongue against the veins and sucks every now and then, forcing Barba to give him the praise he so desperately looks for. However, surely, Barba begins to lose his patience and his arousal grows heavy, it isn’t soon until Sonny’s head flies up and down Barba’s cock taking it from the very top down to the bottom. 

And it was fantastic. 

Sonny’s mouth was so pliant and willing, allowing Barba’s cock to bruise his throat in that tight heat, Barba’s dirty fantasies coming true with Sonny’s mouth being so occupied with his cock to even do anything in response. The Detective just held on for the ride by griping at Barba’s thighs and closing his eyes, letting his mouth be used and fucked to his heart’s content, the power play was exhilarating and Barba was getting off on that alone. 

Sonny gags on his cock and the sound shouldn’t be as arousing as it is, Barba can see a line of drool coming from Sonny’s lips and the choking sound subsided when Sonny swallowed around his cock. Sonny’s lips are sealed around his cock and Barba continues to thrust inside that tight cavern of heat, his cock keeps hitting the back of Sonny’s throat and he begins to slowly lose himself in the pleasure and power. He has an iron grip on Sonny’s hair and it isn’t long until the praises just flow from his mouth like water.

“Fuck you’re amazing, mi sol, always wanted to do this. That mouth of yours is so fucking relentless, always knew it just needed a good cock to shut it up, fucking hell,” his voice is low and gravelly, the rhythm he obtained keeps messing up whenever Sonny whines, whimpers, and moans around his cock. “Fuck, I just knew you would ruin me if I ever got a taste of that mouth, and look, I don’t think there’s a better place for my cock to go now,” Barba keeps ramming his cock down Sonny’s throat and by the way Sonny grips at his thigh and moans around his cock like a slut, he knows the Detective is enjoying the way his cock bruises his throat. 

Sonny cries and his fingers create bruises on Barba’s thighs, Barba can feel himself teetering towards the edge, the air in his lungs is nowhere to be found and his cock feels like it’s going to explode. But he takes another look at that pretty face, red now a permanent color on Sonny’s skin, sweat piling at his hairline, spit and drool and cum dribbling from his lips. It’s such a pretty picture and for Barba to not ruin it is blasphemous. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Barba admits, his hips continue to thrust inside Sonny’s mouth, Sonny whines and pulls at Barba’s pants eagerly. The pretty picture just keeps getting prettier, “S-Sonny,” his voice is on the edge of being wrecked, the low grunts and growls doing a toll on his throat. “Can I cum on your face?” 

Those blue eyes immediately pop open and Barba almost laughed at how the man tries to nod against his cock only to choke himself a bit more. Despite Barba’s slight hesitancy, he pulls Sonny off his cock and immediately regrets the loss of contact, but it’s worth it to see Sonny scramble to resituate himself and open his mouth, his eyes are heavily lidded but Barba can still see the fiery blues. The soft, “Please,” is all Barba needs for his hand to start running over his cock. 

He pulls and tugs and twists his cock aiming the tip towards Sonny’s face, but all it takes is for his green eyes to meet those blues and Barba cums all over with a groan that sounds suspiciously like Sonny’s name. 

Neither can dwell on it, instead, Barba watches as his cum paints that pretty face with white, there are spurts everywhere, the few that landed on his forehead drip down towards the sides of his eyes. There’s some white on Sonny’s nose, lips, cheeks, and dribbles on his chin and hair. 

The scenery never looked better. 

Barba couldn’t help himself but to grab at Sonny’s tie once again and pull the Detective upwards so their lips could meet. The cum that landed on Sonny’s lips is now shared between the two during the kiss and Barba lets out a guttural groan at the taste of himself on Sonny. 

“Come here,” Barba growls and Sonny is quick to comply, he sits back onto Barba’s lap and Barba positions Sonny so that his clothed cock can rut against the expanse of his thigh. “Go ahead, mi sol, help yourself.” 

Sonny whines at Barba’s darken voice, laced with lust and want and swiftly gets to work on rutting against Barba’s thigh. Barba can feel Sonny’s arousal but he’s more focused on how destroyed Sonny looks, but he’s not quite there yet, sure, he’s decked out with Barba’s cum on his face and rutting against his thigh like a dog, but something is missing from the picture. 

Barba undos Sonny’s tie and pop a button or two out so he can kiss and bite at Sonny’s chest without leaving a visible mark, Sonny pants and moans against his ear and holds onto Barba’s shoulders tightly, racing towards his upcoming release since his rhythm is nonexistent and desperate. 

“That’s it, mi sol, just like that, cum for me,” he says, his hands grabbing at Sonny’s ass that still fucking clothed. Barba makes a vow to see that bare ass within the next week. His teeth bite against Sonny’s skin and Barba watches as the pale turns a satisfying red. 

‘Ra-Rafi,” Sonny cries, his fingernails now digging into Barba’s suit jacket, “I’m s-so close, I’m gonna cum, oh god, oh fuck, please, please,” Barba isn’t sure what he’s begging for and he’s pretty sure neither does Sonny, but he kisses Sonny’s skin anyway. 

“Shh, mi sol, you don’t want anyone to hear us, do you?” he admonished, but revels in the whine he gets in return, Sonny buries his head into Barba’s shoulder and licks and bites at his neck. Barba hears a series of curse words being muffled into his skin. “You’re doing so good, look at that mouth, doesn’t even know what to say. Come on, pretty boy, cum for me.” 

The sharp breath and the muffled cry is more than enough for Barba to know that Sonny came inside his pants, the slight stilling of his hips and the nails in his shoulders makes Barba’s head dizzy, and this time not with a migraine. Sonny ruts against his thigh a few more times but gradually comes to a halt, his arms wrapped around Barba’s neck and his face is buried now in the man’s chest as he desperately tries to regain his breath. 

Barba just allows them to sit there, his hand running up and down the Detective’s back. 

It takes a moment, but they both come down from their high and Sonny pulls himself up slightly to look at Barba. 

Barba laughs. “I forgot I came on your face,” he says, he wraps a protective arm around the middle of Sonny’s back and leans towards the second drawer of his desk, he pulls out a few napkins. “It’s kinda dried now,” he says as he gently wipes at Sonny’s face, trying to pick up any remaining traces of his cum. 

Sonny only hums and Barba finally sees that perfect picture he had in his head. Utterly ruined and fucked out. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” he lets slip out from his lips, Sonny smiles and leans down and they share a brief kiss, once, twice. Barba can’t even remember being angry with the man earlier. “Come on, we should clean up, you especially, I can’t send you back to Benson looking like this.” 

“Lookin’ like what?” Christ, his voice is shot and it makes Barba groan, he can’t possibly send Sonny away now. 

“Are you guys doing anything important right now?” he asks instead. Sonny shakes his head. “Good, I’m going to call Liv, see if she can let me borrow you for some pre-trial motions.” 

Sonny hums happily and his head finds its way back to Barba’s chest. Barba smirks and holds the Detective there, he definitely put a tame on that mouth and he couldn’t be happier.


	2. Day Two: Uniform/Handcuffs/Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We actually did it on the second day and posted it on schedule, we are really thriving, eh? 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> -Leah

There’s a knock on the door which instantly piqued Rafael’s interest, he sat on his living room couch with his iPad in his hand, scrolling idly on new news updates, it was nearing eight p.m. on a Friday night and he wasn’t expecting any company any time soon. With a sigh, he pushes himself up from the couch and with a shaky step, peeps through the peephole, immediate confusion reigns down as he sees an officer outside his door, hands resting on his belt and hat hanging low on his face. 

Rafael opens the door and the officer looks up, “Good evening sir, I’m Officer Carisi, mind if I come in?” 

Momentarily stunned because the officer doesn’t even wait for a response before he pushes himself through Rafael’s door, Rafael attempts to regain his footing, “Can I ask why you’re here, Officer?” 

“Well,” the man starts, he surveys Rafael’s living room with a watchful eye, “there’s been a series of break-ins in your neighborhood, some in your building too, I’m just here to ask you a few routine questions.” 

“And that required stepping into my home?” Rafael gripes, clear frustration lacing his tone. 

The officer tuts, “Now, now, Mr. Barba, don’t want to get too snippy do we?” 

“How do you-” Rafael starts, he can feel the neck hairs stand up. 

“Like I wouldn’t realize Manhattan’s hotshot A.D.A, Rafael Barba, don’t be too humble now, Counselor,” Officer Carisi steps closer, there’s a smirk plastered on his face and his dimples shows. 

“This is highly inappropriate, Officer, I could have your badge,” Rafael bites back quickly, taking a step away from the man.

The smirk doesn’t dissipate like Rafael hoped it would, if anything, it grew even wider and smugger, “Is that so, Counselor? I find that hard to believe-” 

“And why’s that, Officer?” Rafael quickly cuts him off, he’s a lawyer, dammit, he knows his rights. 

The officer frowns at being interrupted and points towards Rafael’s coffee table, Rafael’s eyes immediately increase as he looks away, not even having to look at what the man is pointing at. 

“Now what would people say if they knew Manhattan’s A.D.A, the great Rafael Barba was smoking weed?” 

Rafael curses, he had wholeheartedly forgotten that was there or even out in the open when he went to answer the door, “I-it’s uh, medical, Officer,” Rafael quickly lies, trying to maintain his facade. 

Officer Carisi doesn’t seem impressed, “Is it? Then you won’t be bothered to show some paperwork, right?” 

“Actually, I would because you’re violating my ri-“ 

“I’ve heard no complaints from you about me entering, Counselor and the drugs were out in the open.” 

“You came into my home under false pretenses.” 

“Have not,” the officer shrugs, “I just haven’t gotten to the questions yet, we were having such a genial conversation.” 

“Anything but.” 

“Ah,” Carisi tuts, he readjusts his belt and walks up towards Rafael, predatory-like, blue eyes hooded with darkening lust. “I don’t think that’s very smart of you, Counselor, mouthing me off right about now.” 

Pale fingers reach towards the pair of handcuffs that sit snugly, “Wait, wait, okay, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Rafael quickly apologizes, trying his best to placate the man. 

“That’s at least four ounces you got over there, and I’m sure you know this, Counselor, but that can be a year in jail,” Carisi leans forward, his lips against Rafael’s ear, right near the shell of it, “and between me and you, Counselor, you won’t do good in jail, that’s for sure.” 

The blood runs cold and Rafael lets out a shaky breath in retaliation, “I-I’m sure there’s something we can figure out, yeah? That doesn’t sound all that necessary, Officer.” 

There’s a chuckle, short and curt, “There we go, knew you’d come around,” he pulls back just enough for Rafael to look at his face, confident and smug, the cat who caught the canary. It sickened Rafael to believe he found himself in this situation. 

Slowly, a hand came up towards Rafael’s face and a pale thumb pressed itself against Rafael’s lower lip and pulled downwards, “Who knew this mouth would come in handy one day? I know it’s good for other activities instead of mouthing off.” The thumb disappears and Rafael can’t meet the man in his eyes, so he opts to stare at his white walls instead. “Someone’s a bit nervous, aren’t they? Maybe if you knew what’s good for you, you’d show me to your room, Counselor.” 

Rafael swallows thickly and nods, he walks fast passed the Officer and doesn’t even turn back to see if he’s following. His room is on the tidy side today, having the free time to clean the apartment up a bit due to his early workday. 

Officer Carisi lets out a low whistle, “Only if you were clean in all aspects of your life,” Rafael knows there’s a hidden sex joke in there but decides to swallow his pride and forgo regarding it. 

“What do you want, Officer?” he opts for instead, trying to calm his shaking nerves. 

“Well first,” in a quick series of events, Rafael is grabbed roughly and turned around, pushed against his bed with his stomach against his sheets as Officer Carisi pulls both of his arms behind his back. Rafael, in a panic, struggles, only to be met with a harsh swat on the ass and a warning grunt, there’s a clinking of metal and it isn’t long until Rafael feels the cold pressure dig into his skin. 

“What the- what the fuck?” he manages to say, pulling at the restraints towards no avail. 

“Relax, shh,” the officer tries to console, but it does nothing to calm the waging war in his head, “what we’re doing, you won’t be needing your hands. You’re much more appealing this way, anyways.” 

Rafael lets out a curse and groans when his pajama pants are swiftly pushed down over his ass and down to his ankles. Another low fucking whistle, “Commando, Counselor? Nothing about you is clean, alright,” another smack and Rafael yelps, he’s positive the hard hits are leaving prints on his ass which could only egg the officer on more. 

He feels large hands knead and rub on his ass, Carisi uses both hands to separate his buttcheeks and he lets out an appreciative hum towards what he sees. The officer bends down and with no hesitation licks a clear stripe from the base of his sac to the small indent of his back, the tongue on briefly stopping over his hole to press against the ring muscle firmly. 

Rafael writhes, he buries his head into his expensive sheets and bites back a moan, “So receptive,” the officer praises and repeats the action. Rafael can feel the wet tongue grow more persistent, licking and suckling at Rafael’s hole and tensing sac. Rafael can’t lie, that tongue is delicious, the way he starts falling apart piece by piece with each lick is intoxicating and Rafael’s pride will suffer later but right now all he wants is more of that tongue against him. 

Officer Carisi opts towards biting, his teeth sink hard into the soft flesh that Rafael’s certain will leave a mark and once he makes a mark, he completes it by adding a red handprint next to it. 

“Fuck!” Rafael ends up cursing out, he thrusts his hips against the soft sheets to find no purchase. 

“Knew you’d be a slut for the hard stuff,” the accent that’s been more obnoxious than enduring has turned gruff and prominent. Then, just like that, Officer Carisi moves away from Rafael and before the lawyer can protest or make a fit, he speaks, “I know you keep lube here, somewhere, can’t fuck you without it.” 

“Nightstand, second draw,” Rafael can huff out, he’s able to control himself and the urge to grind against the sheets, but his head is spinning and it’s filled with lust and embarrassment. There’s some shuffling and Rafael doesn’t bother looking up to glance at the snooping officer, it shouldn’t be that hidden and he bets the man is just carding through his belongings. 

He hears the familiar tin foil of his condom packets and a bottle cap being popped open, “This is for your benefit rather than mine, so I think a ‘thank you’ is in order,” the man says as Rafael hears a squirt followed with a cool substance against his wet hole. 

“Are you seriou-“ 

_ Smack. _

Hard against his ass followed by two more, “As I said, I could fuck you just like this, just like the whore you are, but I’m not. Therefore, it should be appreciated.” 

Rafael is clenching his teeth, dying whines falling from his throat, “T-Thank you,” he manages to grit out. 

“Not as sincere as it should be, how about you try again?” 

That cocky, piece of shit cop- 

_ Smack. _

“Th-Thank you, Officer!” Rafael quickly cries. 

“Now that wasn’t hard, was it, Counselor?” Rafael doesn’t respond, only stills as he feels the elongated digit enter his ass, the pressure mixed with the wet substance loosens the hold his ring muscle had and gradually the finger starts to fuck him. It isn’t sweet or tender, it’s rough and almost clinical, conveying how much the officer didn’t give a shit if he was properly prepped or not. 

Nevertheless, Rafael reveled in it, the finger was long, not as thick as his own, but long and it was hitting his prostate easier than he could do. It became to the point where Rafael started fucking back onto the finger, but he didn’t allow himself to beg for more, which, he already had without his noticing. Officer Carisi was desperate to get this part over with as it can be told by the way he pushes a second finger in after seconds of the first entering. He scissors Rafael, quick and dirty, the fingers weren’t focused on hitting his prostate, just about stretching him out so he could take whatever cock the officer had to offer. 

Good thing Rafael didn’t have to wait too long to find out, it probably wasn’t even a minute of prepping did Officer Carisi remove his fingers and dared to wipe them on Rafael’s shirt. Rafael could feel the argument coming up from his throat when Carisi landed a warning hit against his ass again, almost challenging. 

The protest died, the hits were beginning to teeter more into pain than pleasure and he wasn’t looking for any more reasons to not be able to sit this weekend. Officer Carisi mumbles something when he realizes Rafael doesn’t comment, but it’s low and Rafael was too spaced out to notice, he did, however, hear the fumbling the officer did to take his dick out through the uniform. Rafael doesn’t have to wait to feel the tip of the man’s lubed and latex cock pressed against his hole and start to push in. 

Rafael loses his battle against the moan that rips from his throat and he buries his head against the sheets, the man’s cock is long, hard, and even thick. He could feel it stretching his ass most delightfully ever, he could hear the officer above him grunt and groan as he bottoms out completely inside of Rafael. 

“What a tight, hot ass you have, Counselor,” the sentence is ragged and lacking its usual heat, but Rafael doesn’t care because as soon as those words escape Carisi’s mouth, the man fucks into him, what was first a roll of his hips turned to a full brutal fuck. 

Rafael’s hands strained against the handcuffs, locked in place, he had no control over the situation what-so-ever and had no choice but to hang on for the wild ride. 

And wild it was, the Officer’s cock struck in and out of Rafael quickly and with each thrust a new jolt of electrifying pleasure wrecked through the lawyer’s body. The tip having struck his prostate more than once and is now settling into an abusive pace, the sound of Officer Carisi’s balls slapping against Rafael’s ass is deafening and it doesn’t help when adding the squelching of the lube and spit. Rafael’s own loud moans accompany the symphonies of noises made, those he’s unable to keep quiet through the sheets find themselves aimlessly begging the Officer for more. 

“Such a filthy slut,” Carisi grabs at the handcuffs and pulls at the small chain, the sudden strength making Rafael whimper in pain as the cuffs bite at his wrists. “Look at you, takin’ everythin’ I give ya and still begging for more. What would the DA’s office say about this, I wonder,” the pressure against his wrist dissipates as Carisi drops his hold, instead his large hand comes and wraps themselves around Rafael’s throat, squeezing. “Getting fucked like this, handcuffed and choked out, tsk, Counselor, you’re some sight.” 

Rafael squeezes his eyes shut, the oxygen that’s coming into his lungs limits with the tightening of the hand and Rafael could feel the pricking of tears form in the ends of his eyes and Rafael tries not to wonder what he may look like right now. Chained and begging for more with a stranger’s hand wrapped around his throat and choking him, cock desperate and hard against his sheets, begging to be touched, and ass red with bite marks and handprints. 

But Rafael can’t deny the pressure that’s building in his lower abdomen and Carisi’s hand is growing snugger against his throat, his airway being blocked each time for a few more seconds. Every nerve in Rafael’s body as on fire and Rafael’s mind was blank, he couldn’t form any cohesive thoughts and there wasn’t enough air in his system to form anything else but cries and moans. 

“So fuckin’ close, this hole of yours is so fuckin’ good, may have to come back for seconds,” Officer Carisi grunts, he’s also losing his demeanor, his thrusts are becoming sloppy and erratic and his cock is barely leaving Rafael’s ass before pushing itself back in, searching for more of that heat. 

“Gonn-gonna..-” Rafael can’t even say it, but his whole body stops and a deafening scream emits from Rafael’s mouth as his cock spurts out cum, his orgasm ripping through him and tearing each little thing about him apart. He can feel his thighs shake and tremble and his hole clench around the intruding cock which only became more rapid in its ministrations. 

“Fuckin hell, Counselor!” Is all the warning Rafael gets before he’s shoved roughly into the sheets below and Carisi’s cock buried against his hilt, he could feel the thick member twitch and pulsate inside of him. The fits of cum filling the condom Rafael suddenly regrets that’s there. 

There’s a moment of heaving between the both of them, Rafael’s face was pressed against the sheets, unable to move a muscle as Officer Carisi rested on top of him. It didn’t take long for the man to recuperate, however, pulling out of Rafael and discarding the condom elsewhere, Rafael hopes it was the trash. 

“Well that was certainly fun, wasn’t it, Counselor?’ there’s fumbling and Rafael can hear a metal click. “We’ll definitely have to do that again, I think it’s only fair,” the handcuffs are removed from Rafael’s wrists and his arms immediately fall flat against his sides. “Don’t worry, I’ll show myself out, and remember if you know anything about the recent burglaries, do call.” 

With that, the man is gone, Rafael can distantly hear his front door opening and closing shut, his eyes are still cloudy and his head is still doing twirls. It takes a total of five minutes before Rafael can even muster up enough strength to push himself up from the bed and that’s predominantly due to the wet spot he made against the sheets and himself that was drying quickly. 

Rafael quietly makes his way towards his bathroom, risking a glance at himself in the mirror, his hair is sticking up everywhere, there are faint fingerprints on his throat and a hickey on his neck, he doesn’t even remember Officer Carisi doing that. With a huff, he turns on the shower and makes sure it's hot before climbing in. 

-

Rafael was only in the shower for five minutes when he hears the bathroom door open and Sonny makes his way in the shower behind him, strong arms wrap around the middle of Rafael’s waist and the lawyer instantly melts against them. A soft kiss was placed against Rafael’s temple. 

“I wasn’t too rough, was I?” 

“You were perfect, Cariño, absolutely perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, the shots will stay mostly in the 1-3k margin as of now, not each one can be a whopping 9k words of smut, but hey, it's close enough. 
> 
> Comments and kudos strokes my validation complex, ty in advance. 
> 
> Tumblr- Sincerely-Leahh
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> -Leah

**Author's Note:**

> omlawd, we love kinktober and our boys shall be kinky all throughout. As I said, not each addition will be this long unless I'm on a roll, I just wanted to start day one with a bang. Since I have a rough draft list of the days and nothing concrete, feel free to add suggestions for the next thirty days of pure, filthy smut. Also, I have horrible commitment but a lot of guilt, so lets see where this bad boy takes us. 
> 
> Hopefully, you enjoyed! 
> 
> -Leah


End file.
